Excalibur
Excalibur is one of the four Holy Swords that is said to be forged by the original God from the Bible. Summary The Excalibur is one of the two Holy Swords wielded by The Legendary King, King Arthur Pendragon, of Camelot. According to Rias, the Excalibur is a holy weapon that was created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reached the territory of God. At some point, the original Excalibur was broken, and the pieces were made into seven different swords with the name "Excalibur" in them and two of the blades were each stored by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church. Valper Galilei, known as the "Genocide Archbishop", previously did human experiments to find people who were capable of using the pieces of Excalibur, and disposed those who were not able of doing so. Yuuto Kiba was one of the people involved in the experiments, which caused him to grow a deep hatred towards the Excaliburs and anyone related to it. It is later revealed that the Holy Project was a success, however there was a requirement to wield the Holy Swords: the candidate must have a mass property of light attribute in their body. Therefore, Valper removed the light property from candidates to transfer the necessary element to someone that had the capacity of wielding a Holy Sword. However, this transfer resulted in the deaths of the donors. Due to this, he was excommunicated from the Church. In Volume 3 of the novels, the Fallen Angel Kokabiel led his men into stealing an Excalibur from each Church under the intention of starting another Great War. Kokabiel later defeats Irina and took her Excalibur Mimic, and orders Valper to fuse the four Excaliburs into one. However, after Xenovia and Yuuto broke the fused Excalibur, Irina takes the remaining pieces of the Excaliburs, along with Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction, back to the Church to be reforged. Also in Volume 3, Xenovia states that a method to artificially produce light attribute without having to harvest it from people has been developed, allowing for the creation of more Holy Sword wielders. Currently, all of the Excalibur fragments (except Excalibur Ruler) are fused into the Durandal where the fragments function as a form of sheath to help control the Durandal. In Volume 12, all seven Excalibur fragments are fused into the Durandal after Arthur Pendragon abandons the Excalibur Ruler while having his sister give it to Irina, who gave it to the Heavens to repair the Ex-Durandal. Excaliburs True Excalibur The original Excalibur sword wielded by King Arthur before it broke. It is a sword that rivaled that of Durandal. After it broke, the Excalibur was reforged into seven swords through alchemy, each one possessing a different ability. The swords eventually came to be known as the Seven Excalibur Swords. Seven Excalibur Swords Excalibur Destruction (破壊の聖剣（エクスカリバー・デストラクション）''Eksukaribā Desutorakushon'', also known as the Holy Sword of Destruction, is a sword with the ability to unleash a wave of pure destructive power that can easily shatter anything it comes into contact with, leaving nothing but a large crater in the ground. It was wielded by Xenovia. Excalibur Mimic (擬態の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ミミック） Eskukaribā Mimikku), also known as the Holy Sword of Mimicry, is a sword which has the ability to transform itself into any shape as its wielder's desires (for example, in Irina's hands, it becomes a katana). It was wielded by Irina Shidou and later Freed Sellzen, before being fused into a single sword by Valper Galilei. In the anime, Irina wielded the sword again during the peace treaty between the three great faction. Excalibur Rapidly (天閃の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ラピッドリィ） Ekusukaribā Rapiddoryi), also known as the Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare, is a sword that grants both the wielder and the blade enhanced speed. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused used into a single sword. Excalibur Nightmare (夢幻の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ナイトメア） Ekusukariā Naitomea), also known as the Holy Sword of Dreams, is a sword that allows the wielder to cast illusions and manipulate dreams. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. Excalibur Transparency (透明の聖剣（エクスカリバー・トランスペアレンシー） Ekusukaribā Toransupearenshī), also known as the Holy Sword of Transparency, is a sword that allows the blade and its wielder to become invisible. It was wielded by Freed Sellzen before being fused into a single sword. Excalibur Blessing (祝福の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ブレッシング） Ekusukaribā Buresshingu), also known as the Holy Sword of Blessing, is a sword that relates to one's belief in the teaching of the religion, and it has been said that it mainly shows its effects when you use it during the holy rituals. For example, it can do things like weaken Devils and Vampires during an exorcism, strengthen an exorcist’s power, as well as give blessing to those who are participating in the mass. Excalibur Ruler (支配の聖剣（エクスカリバー・ルーラー） Ekusukaribā Rūrā), also known as the Holy Sword of Control, is a sword that grants the wielder the ability to control all things that he or she wishes. It is the strongest Excalibur fragment. It was wielded by Arthur Pendragon who used it to control Fenrir, before being ceded to Irina Fused Excalibur The Fused Excalibur was formed by merging four of the Excalibur fragments (Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Mimic, and Excalibur Rapidly) into a single blade. This sword had all the unique abilities of the Excalibur fragments. For example, while in the hands of Freed Sellzen, it morphed to try and attack Kiba from other directions, then rendered Freed invisible. References Category:Holy Sword Category:Mythological Figures Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Terminology Category:Browse